Hiding
by csiAngel
Summary: GC There's been music in the air, and Catherine's about to find out why...


Title: Hiding  
Rating: Trainee/K  
Summary: There's been music in the air, and Catherine's about to find out why…  
Disclaimer: CSI does not belong to me  
A/N: Part of this, I've had flying about in my head for months, the other part I think may have been inspired by recent events ;-) It's short, it's silly, you've been warned!

-----

Catherine opened the door of the storage cupboard; not bothering to switch on the light, as she knew that the files she was returning went on the end of one of the shelves.

She put them in place, then closed the door and headed back towards, what was seeming to be, the never ending task of tidying up her office. She had taken about four steps when her mind seemed to register that something had been odd about the storage cupboard.

She frowned, thinking back through the few seconds she'd had the door open, and she changed direction to return.

Stopping outside the cupboard, she waited for a few seconds, listening for any sound from inside, then she swung the door open and her suspicions were confirmed.

There, standing back in the shadows of the corner of the cupboard, was Greg, eyes wide, and hand over his heart.

"Catherine, you scared me!" he reprimanded in a loud whisper.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, brow creased in bewilderment.

"You know, to anyone out there it looks like you're talking to a cupboard," Greg said, avoiding her question. "Why don't you come inside?"

She narrowed her eyes in thought. "Why don't you come out here?" she responded.

Greg shook his head, adamantly. "I can't do that."

Catherine sighed, and leaned against the doorframe. "Greg, if I'd wanted to work with kindergarten children, I'd have become a teacher… What are you doing in the cupboard?" she asked again, speaking slowly, emphasising each word.

"I'm hiding from Grissom," he said, finally.

Now Catherine smiled. "So it was you?"

Greg's expression fell to one of horror. "Oh, God, he sent you to look for me, didn't he?"

Catherine laughed, and shook her head. "No… I actually haven't heard him even mention wanting to find you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So he's not… mad?"

"Oh he's mad, but he has a cockroach race to prepare for, so I think you're safe for now."

Greg visibly relaxed. "For once I am grateful for those bugs."

"Are you gonna come out now?" Catherine asked him, stepping out of the doorway to grant him an exit.

Greg seemed to consider the decision for a few seconds, then he, tentatively, stepped forwards. "I guess so… If you think it's safe."

Catherine nodded reassuringly.

"There probably is work I could be doing."

"Should be doing, Greg," she reminded him.

"Pot-ay-to, pot-ah-to," he smirked.

Catherine laughed a little and closed the cupboard door, then she fell into step alongside Greg as he walked towards the layout room.

"So, I know my plan worked… I've heard people singing… and Grissom's mad… But was it effective?" he asked, his mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"You'll have to ask Grissom."

"Oh come on, Cath! If it was effective, then you know that as well as Grissom does."

"Do I?… I've been having a hard time trying to figure out what your little conspiracy was intended to do," Catherine teased him.

Greg narrowed his eyes. "Catherine… please?"

"Please what, Greg? If anyone should be asking questions here, it's me. I wasn't asked to be a part of this… plot… So, why that song? It's not like Gil hates it, and getting everyone to sing it to him would drive him insane… And even if he did, and it did, then I don't see how you benefit from that at all… And why was everyone so willing to help you? Everywhere I've been with Gil the last few days, someone is humming or singing that song…"

"My powers reach far and wide," Greg grinned. "… And you know exactly what it was all about… Now, tell me. Was it effective?"

Catherine stopped walking, a smile slowly creeping across her lips. "I guess that depends on what you mean by effective," she said, before turning and walking away.

"Did he tell you how he feels?" Greg called after her.

She stopped and looked back to him. "Oh, so that's what it was all about!" she grinned, then, she turned to walk back to her office again, letting Greg hear her singing as she went.

"Tell her about it,  
Tell her all your crazy dreams,  
Let her know you need her,  
Let her know how much she means…"

THE END

_A/N: The song Catherine (and everybody else) was singing is "Tell Her About It" by Billy Joel._


End file.
